Sitri's pawn, Phoenix's Queen
by ghost4321
Summary: Saikou Toushi. A being with an excess amount of rich lifeforce. Follow him, as he becomes a servant to Sona and Reika, all the while, seeking revenge against those who scarred him and his sister. Powerful beings will be after his lifeforce, all while he's trying to deal with his two beautiful masters, who he himself, loves. Follows canon from a different PoV. OC harem
1. Memories, The Beginning

**OC: **Saikou Toushi

**Age: **17, 2nd Year

**Race: **Human, Human/Dragon

**Height: **5'9

**Hair: **Blue shoulder length, usually tied in a ponytail

**Eyes: **Silver

**Build: **Slim, muscles can be seen under his clothes

**Spirit Gear: **Chaos Scales(Immune to sacred gear abilities that have a direct effect on Saikou(Like Divine Dividing. Things like Dimension lost still affect him.) When he makes contact with anyone, he can cancel out any beneficial magic affects(Boost, and DD's stolen strength)

**Spirit Release: **Chaos Karma's Dragonscale Gi

**Abilities/Skills: **Touki(Excess lifeforce inherited from his bloodline.)

**Likes: **Older women/sister types, sleeping, cooking, fighting, reading, Dragons

**Dislikes: **Angels, Fallen angels, Priests, Exorcists

**Family: **Parents killed in front of him and his older sister(14 years old) when he was 9. Grandparents came, saved them, and decided to raise them. Training him to be able to use the excess amount of lifeforce he has, while his sister studied magic and healing.

**Pieces: **3 pawn(Sona) Queen(Reika Phoenix)

**Harem?: **Sona&Reika(Mains) Akeno(Debating), Rossweisse

* * *

_"Onee-sama! Look what I drew!"_

This dream again...

_"That looks great Saikou! Here, let me put it up on the fridge so everyone can see it!"_

Wish I could wake up...

_"What was that noise? Dear, do you hear that?"_

I heard the noise.

_"It's probably just my mother coming back."_

That was half correct.

_"I heard it too, it sounds like wings flapping."_

My sister heard it too.

_"I'll take a look outside."_

Dad got up and opened the door, that's when everything happened.

_"Can I help you?"_

Several men and women were at the doorstep.

_"We're from the government. May we come in?"_

I don't know why, but dad let them in.

_"Is this the Toushi residence?"_

One of the men stepped forward and spoke.

_"Yes, How can we help you?"_

My mother was the one to reply, my sister came over and grabbed my hand.

_"Good. It's the right house, you all do seem to have a strong lifeforce, especially that boy."_

I didn't know what they were talking about then, but, what happened next changed my life.

_"Excuse me?"_

My dad replied as the group that stood in front of us all grew a pair of black feathery wings.

_"We need you and your family to die. Kokabiel-sama asked us to get rid of any and everybody in this town who can be a problem to us."_

Dad's eyes grew wide as anger appeared on his face, mom turned around and quickly told Onee-sama to take me and run.

_"It's no use. You will die. Yurieke, Take care of the kids."_

One of the women created light spears and threw them in front of our path, stopping me and my sister. Turning around, she covered my eyes, but I could still see my parents with spears impaling them.

_"Why do you try to resist? Just die kiddies. Just like your parents, I'll be sure to make it painless."_

That moment I realized what true fear was, as the woman walked towards us, spear in hand, she slashed at my sister who was shaking uncontrollably while both protecting me and holding back the tears from seeing our parents die.

_"You dam brat. I told you didn't I? Why did you push her out of the way! You wouldn't have to suffer if you had just listened!"_

I pushed my sister out the way, while barely escaping a fatal wound on my back. ...Instead of a fatal wound, my left shoulder has a scar on the top going down my chest a little ways, the aura apparently burned me heavily. Now, whenever a fallen angel is near, the wound starts acting up.

_"Who are you old people? You shouldn't have opened that door."_

The last thing I saw and can remember, are grandma and grandpa walking in.

* * *

*Yawn*

It was 7 am, and a hand just stopped the alarm clock.

The hand belonged to Saikou Toushi, a 17 year old with sky blue hair that was spread around his pillow as he opened his eyes.

"Saikou! How long are you gonna stay in bed? Hurry up, I've made breakfest, take your shower quickly!"

Onee-san yelled from across the house.

*Yawn*

"Alright."

I replied as I crawled out of the pool of sweat I woke up in.

I had that dream again, must be the middle of the month, the same time _it_ happened.

As I was thinking about that, I grabbed my school clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Hoping in the shower, I began to think about school, my friends, and how I've been living with Onee-san.

When I started in this academy, I became popular quickly, unlike a certain group of 3 boys. I quickly became friends with a very attractive third year, she's one of the Onee-sama from school, at least that's what all the girls call her, Gremory-sempai and Himejima-sempai. Her name is Reika Phoenix. She has beautiful blonde hair that she lets fall down her back, with two bangs on the sides of her face. Her body is very attractive, her breast are big, but not crazy big. She's friendly with everyone she meets, though more so with me.

After the first few days of me arriving at the school, when all the students quit asking me questions, Phoenix-sempai kept asking me to join her for lunch. Personally, I think she just wanted to eat the lunch that I made. I've gone with her to the mall a few times, over-all, I have a crush on her. But, I also have a thing for the student council president, Sona Sitri-sempai.

Even though Kaichou's strict, when she smiles, its beautiful. I've played her a few times in chess, shes pretty good at it. Sometimes, Gremory-sempai and Phoenix-sempai stand around and watch us play. Gremory-sempai teases Kaichou whenever I beat her.

Playing against her is hard, it's like she has thousands of strategies. I only beat her a fourth of the time, and she always blushes when I do. I heard from Gremory-sempai that she likes people who are smarter than her. I apparently have a good chance with her. But, just like with Phoenix-sempai, Kaichou calls me by my first name.

Though, when Gremory-sempai said that, she got yelled at by Phoenix-sempai. I've only talked to Gremory-sempai twice, and both times, shes been extremely nice.

It's a shame that one of the perverted trio is in the same club as her. When Ise Hyoudou was seen walking to school with her, all of the girls were enraged at him and were saying things like, 'Ah, Onee-sama will be corrupted!'

I just laughed and minded my own business.

One day when I was on the way home Phoenix-sempai was following me, and found out where I lived. I invited her in, and introduced her to Onee-san. After they got to talking, I couldn't find a way to join their conversation so I just went and took a bath.

"Saikou! Hurry up! Your breakfest is getting cold!"

Shes right, I've been in here for a while now.

Getting out, I put on my school uniform. I didn't bother drying my hair, as Phoenix-sempai said it looks good when its wet.

Walking out and heading towards the kitchen table, I applied the usual weighted seals to my arms, legs and waist. Grandpa said to do this, as it'll help build my body and increase my Touki.

"Good morning Onee-san."

I walked up and sat at the table. Eating the warm breakfest she made, she spoke.

"So.~ How's it going with Reika Phoenix?~"

Hearing her, I looked away, not realizing the slight blush across my face.

"I take it, you haven't made a move on her yet?"

"No..She's to good for me."

Onee-san sighed at my reply.

"She seemed to be really interested in you when she came over."

Finishing my breakfest, I replied.

"I told you, she followed me home!"

Smiling, Onee-san got up and handed me my bag.

"Here. I made your lunch for today since it's one of those days."

I looked down as she said that.

"Thank you, Onee-san."

"It's alright. Now, off to school before your late. I'll be heading off to the store to buy food for us. I'll pick you up after school since I want to see Reika-san again."

"Please don't."

I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye Onee-san."

* * *

Walking to school, I passed Ise and Asia. Truthfully, I think she's too good for him, but, when I look at him when hes with her, I can't see an ounce of perverseness coming from him. Hopefully, she'll cure him of that in the future.

Reaching the school gates, I looked around and stopped for a moment.

'Ah, where's Phoenix-sempai, shes usually waiting right here for me.'

As I thought that, I started looking around.

"Good morning Saikou-kun."

"Good morning Toushi-kun."

The two voices that greeted me were Kaichou and Tsubaki Shinra-sempai.

Turning around I saw both of them walking up to me.

Bowing, I greeted them.

"G-Good morning Kaichou. Shinra-sempai."

"That's a good look for you Saikou-kun. I guess your letting your hair dry naturally."

Kaichou said as she slightly blushed before looking around and speaking again.

"That's rare. I don't see Reika anywhere near you. She's usually here talking to you."

It's true. Almost every single day, she stands here waiting for me. When I appear her face brightens and we talk for a while before school officially starts.

"I don't know, I was just looking for her. I wonder, it's rare for her to be late."

As Shinra-sempai looks like a light bulb just went off, she leans over to Kaichou and whispers in her ear, making her blush.

"Then I'm off, good luck Kaichou."

"Tsubaki!"

Hmm? Wonder what she said. I haven't seen Kaichou act like that since Rias teased her that time when I beat her at chess.

"Something wrong Kaichou?"

"N-No nothing."

'How could she tell me that! Even if I like this boy, he can't be with me, hes a human...Unless..No. I won't force it.'

Kaichou looked around, avoiding eye contact for a few moments as she thought to herself.

"School's about to start, shall we go Kaichou?"

"Y-Yes."

Ah, good. Looks like she collected herself. She was starting to get stares from everyone.

As we started walking, I noticed the same stares I usually get from when I walk together with Phoenix-sempai. The girls were sending Kaichou jealous stares, but she kept her usual serious face. Most of the boys were staring at me with the same expression, though I think they were thanking me.

"I need to talk to you after school Saikou-kun. Will you be available?"

"Maybe, my sister is coming to pick me up."

Kaichou's face had a questioning look on it.

That's right. I haven't told her or even talked about my sister here at school. It's no wonder she would have that expression on.

"Ah. My older sister. Ever since Phoenix-sempai followed me home and met my sister. Onee-sans been wanting to talk to her again."

"I see."

Kaichou said.

'Th-this might be a chance. I could get closer to him and meet his sister.'

"Even though I told her not to come. Sorry if it disturbs the school Kaichou."

"No, not at all. Why don't you come to the student council room for lunch? It'll be a change of pace from your usual spot on the rooftop."

I like the roof top because it's nice and quiet up there. Even when Phoenix-sempai comes, we just sit and eat. I think she enjoys it too.

"I'm sorry Kaichou. I don't like eating where a lot of people are."

"If that's the case, you don't have to worry about that. Only Tsubaki and myself eat in there."

I guess it'll be fine. Shinra-sempai is quiet, she's also quite beautiful. She has long black hair and glasses. A bit taller than Kaichou though.

"Alright. I'll stop by and have lunch with you and Shinra-sempai. I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright. Have a good day Saikou-kun."

As I said goodbye, I left and headed towards my classroom.

* * *

As I, Sona, watched the boy I have feelings for walk away, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Sona! Morning. Make any progress with Saikou-kun today?"

It was Rias Gremory, my childhood friend. She likes to tease me about that boy.

Sighing, I replied.

"Please stop Rias. I was just talking to him."

Rias smirked as she spoke.

"I see. By the way, have you seen Reika anywhere? I wanted to see if she plans to make Saikou-kun her servant or not."

That's right...I want to talk to him about that. I want him.

"I don't know. Though, if I had to guess, she really wants to."

Hearing me, Rias had a smile go across her face.

"So she hasn't made him yet. I wonder if I can make him into my servant."

As we start walking to our class, she continues.

"Yuuto told me something interesting before."

'When I greeted him and shook his hands, I felt the same pressure I felt from Sairaorg-sama. My hand felt heavy, and his presence was overwhelming. Though I say that, I felt no evil in him at all.'

"That is interesting. I do sense something in him when I'm close to him."

Hearing me, Rias replied teasingly.

"Close to him huh? I wonder, when did you get so daring? Your the stern and serious Student Council President. Your not suppose to get close to another student."

Blushing like mad, I replied.

"I-I-It's not like that!"

"Hoho~ Alright."

As we arrived to our classroom, I noticed Rias' expression was lonely.

'_It,_ must be bothering her. He's a womanizer, and isn't good enough for her...'

I thought to myself as we walked to our seats.

* * *

Listening to the perverted trio in the back of the classroom, I sighed. Most of the time, I can hear them calling my name out followed by cursing.

"Will you three shut up! Everyone's tired of hearing your perverted talks!"

"Perverts like yourself should just die already!"

The two that just yelled at the trio of Ise, Matsuda, and Motohama were Katase and Murayama. I hear from the other girls, that Murayama has a crush on me, while Katase like Kiba-san.

"You shut up! We can't get girls, so we can at least dream about you naked!"

"Let us curse Toushi-san in peace!"

Matsuda and Motohama bickered back and Ise just sat there, staring out the window.

As the teacher came in, all four of them sat down. As I looked towards the beautiful blonde, Asia Argento, she smiled back at me and looked forward.

'Yeah, she is seriously too good for Ise.'

"Alright Class. Open your books to page 144 and 145. Bring your homework out, I'll walk by and check it as you work on problems 2 through 15."

"Hai."

Everyone in the class replied, as the teacher started walking around with a clipboard and pencil.

* * *

Finally, it's lunch.

I still haven't seen Phoenix-sempai yet, I hope shes not sick.

Heading towards the roof, I began to think about why I started to like Phoenix-sempai.

When I first started at this school, I was still in the mindset of training. Not really paying attention to anyone or anything. All I cared about was becoming strong.

Because of that, it seems like I was hard to approach. The guys were afraid of me, while the girls thought I was a dark prince.

It carried on like that for the first few weeks...until the schools 2nd most beautiful girl approached me, Reika Phoenix.

_"Hey! You know, your giving off a, 'don't talk to me' aura."_

_"Ah, I-Is that so? I didn't even know. I'm sorry about that."_

_"Haha, it's fine! My names Reika Phoenix! I hear yours is Saikou Toushi. I'm your sempai, please treat me well!"_

In an instant, she snapped me out of that mindset. She's just like my older sister, she knows how to deal with me and realizes when somethings not right or somethings wrong.

She started coming to my classroom after that when Lunch as about to start. Dragging me to the rooftop.

_"Here! I can tell you like peace and quiet. It's quiet relaxing up here."_

She's also the reason why I always ate my lunch up here.

As I walked towards the door to the roof, I realized I told Kaichou I would eat lunch in the Council room with her. Quickly turning around, I headed to the student council room.

* * *

"He sure is late, even though he told me he'd come eat lunch with me."

I, Sona, am waiting with Tsubaki in the council room.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He said he'd come Sona."

Tsubaki spoke as she opened her bento.

"Yeah, Just as I finally got a day without that anno-."

I stopped talking as a magic circle with the Phoenix emblem on it appeared in the corner of the room.

As flames arose from the circle, the long blonde haired Reika appeared. As she walked over towards me and Tsubaki, she spoke.

"Sorry, I had another job to do. Father wanted me to help Rento-Oniisama with help setting up at the studio."

As she finished talking she sat in the couch next to Tsubaki and placed her lunch on the table aswell.

"So that's why you weren't there this morning."

And to think, today could have been the day I get closer to Saikou-kun.

A few moments later, someone knocked on the door.

Before I announced for them to come in, I could hear two voices outside the door.

"Why would Kaichou let you have lunch with her! What makes you so special!"

"She just asked if I wanted to have lunch with her and Shinra-sempai today. Nothing else, jeez, calm down."

After realizing who the one voice belonged to I sighed as I spoke.

"Come in."

Opening the door was Saji Genshirou, his face had anger in it as he walked in. Saikou right behind him sighing.

"Phoenix-sempai! I didn't think you'd show up today."

"Yeah, sorry about that Saikou. I had to help my help my brother until my mother showed up. I didn't get to talk to you this morning."

"It's fine."

Saikou-kun, the first thing he did when he entered was speak to Reika. It seems I'm behind quite a ways.

*sigh*

Seems like I need to catch up quickly before I completely lose.

"Saji, what did you need? You have class right now, your lunch is over, is it not?"

As I spoke to Saji, I noticed Saikou-kun came and sat down next to me.

"Saruta-sensei told me to ask you if you have anymore career sheets left. He needs a few extras for his last class. Apparently, some students lo..Why are you sitting next to Kaichou!?"

Instead of finishing his sentence, he started to question Saikou-kun.

As I got up and went to the large desk, I opened a drawer and pulled out a few extra papers that he needed.

Walking back to him, handing him the papers, I spoke.

"Here, this should be enough. Now please go back to class, I need to eat lunch."

As Saji had a defeated look in his eyes, he left.

Sitting back down, I spoke to Saikou-kun who was right next to me.

"I'm sorry about that Saikou-kun. That boy apparently has a crush on me."

"Ah, it's fine. Sorry about being late. I headed to the rooftop like I normally do before remembering I'd have lunch with you and Shinra-sempai."

As the four of us started to eat, Rias opened the door and came in, Akeno behind her.

As I looked up at Reika, I noticed she was staring at Saikou-kun. Stealing a glance at him before I welcomed Rias and Akeno, his hand was on his left shoulder. As if he was in pain, he was grabbing it, while looking around the room before he set his glance outside.

"What can I do for you two?"

I spoke to Rias and Akeno who were already half way in the room.

"Ah, we came to have lunch."

Rias replied, noticing Saikou-kun grabbing his shoulder.

As the two of them were about to sit down, Saikou-kun quickly got up while grabbing his bento and spoke.

"I'm sorry everyone. I need to excuse myself. Kaichou, I'll make this lunch up to you again sometime."

As he walked over to the door, he turned around and spoke again, staring at Akeno.

"Gremory-sempai, Himejima-sempai...I'm sorry, please excuse me."

He left after that.

"He did the exact same thing when I was with him that one time. It was when you told us, you and Akeno were going to the church to save that twilight healing user."

Reika said as she looked towards Rias and Akeno.

Akeno replied with a sad voice.

"You don't think...it's because of my fallen blood...do you?"

"It might be a possibility. But I don't think that's the case Akeno."

Rias spoke, trying to relieve her friend.

The door opened again.

"Sorry for entering without permission Kaichou. Phoenix-sempai, I forgot to tell you, Onee-san wants to meet you after school again."

Saying that he left, after glancing at Akeno.

As the door closed, I'm pretty sure everyone here now knows the reason for him leaving.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Akeno. It still might not be the reason. For all we know, it could just be chronic pain."

Rias tried to comfort Akeno.

Tsubaki then spoke up.

"That's true Akeno-san. Don't think about that for now. Instead."

As she turned her gaze from Akeno to Reika, she continued.

"Instead, why don't you ask his older sister when you speak with her later. If fallen angels really are the cause, then she would know. If not, just laugh it off saying it was a joke."

"Alright, I'm quite curious about it myself. As I was waiting for him afterschool one day last week, I saw him coming from the track field. His shirt was off, and I noticed a scar on the top of his left shoulder leading down the front of his chest a few inches."

Reika said aloud.

"I see."

Rias replied as she finished her bento, along with everyone else except Akeno.

"Anyway, enough about that for now. Reika, do you plan on making him into your servant?"

Coughing as she heard the question, she replied.

"I-I want to. I plan on talking to him eventually."

"Ara? If you don't do it soon, I might try to make him my knight or rook. He's pretty handsome and built."

As Tsubaki and myself started to laugh, Reika replied.

"No! Absolutely not! He's mine! I've already got competition against Sona! I don't need you in the equation aswell!"

Now, everyone including Akeno was laughing. As we talked about our peerages and school until the bell rang for lunch to be over.

* * *

I'm sitting in my last class of the day, just waiting for the day to be over.

My scar stopped tingling earlier, actually it stopped as soon as I left the student council room.

"Remember, your homework for tonight are the problems on the handout I gave you."

Hearing sensei say that, I looked at the clock, the bell was about to ring.

"Ise, you wanna join us after school! We're heading to Matsuda's house for a dvd montage!"

The perverts are at it again, Asia? Wonder why she's going over to them.

"Ise-san, Buchou asked us to go to the clubroom afterschool today."

"Ah thats right. Hehe, Buchouuu. Instead of watching breasts on TV, I'll stare at Buchous."

As he said that, the two idiots in front of him, along with the rest of the class yelled at him, giving me a headache.

Ah, Onee-san said she was going to stop by here and pick me up along with Phoenix-sempai. Maybe I should bring Kaichou, think she wanted to meet her.

*Ding Dong*

The bell sounded for the end of school.

"All students. Please be safe during the weekend, Club activities for Kendo-club and Tennis-club have been canceled today. That is all, please have a wonderful safe weekend."

The announcer sounded.

Getting up, I walked out and noticed Shinra-sempai. As she noticed me, I walked towards her.

"Shinra-sempai, your usually in the council room right now, something wrong?"

"Kaichou asked me to get you before you left Toushi-kun."

Wonder want she needs.

"You can call me Saikou like Kaichou does Shinra-sempai, anyway, what does she need me for?"

Fixing her glasses, I started walking beside her towards the council room as she spoke.

"It's...I'll let her tell you. It's something important."

"A-Alright."

As we went upstairs, Phoenix-sempai was coming out of her classroom talking to her teacher. I heard her say goodbye before noticing me and Shinra-sempai.

"Saikou-kun! Where you headed?"

"Ah, Kaichou needs me for something. You can come if you'd like."

Saying that, Phoenix-sempai walked with us.

Reaching the student council room, I heard a lot of different voices.

Opening the door, I saw Gremory-sempai talking with Kaichou at her desk. Himejima-sempai, Ise, Asia-san, Kiba-san and the rest of the student council talking amongst themselves.

"Kaichou, I've brought him. Reika-san came aswell."

Shinra-sempai spoke loud enough for Kaichou to hear, then walked over towards Himejima-sempai, who was looking at me curiously.

"Reika-san? What can I help you with?"

Kaichou asked in an almost angry tone.

What are those chess pieces on her desk. Their giving off an eerie feel, not to mention their blue instead of black and white. It's not even a full set, 3 pawns, 1 rook and Knight.

"Why are your pieces out? I'm not letting you get _my_ Saikou-kun!"

Phoenix-sempai replied as she grabbed my shoulder, making Kaichou's brow twitch.

Before they started arguing about things I didn't understand or even bother with, I spoke up.

"Umm, excuse me. Kaichou, Phoenix-sempai. I need to leave, I don't want Onee-san to wait on me. Ah, thought I say that, you said you wanted to meet her before, didn't you Kaichou?"

'Seems like you have to beat his sister and Reika if you want him for yourself, Sona.'

Rias whispered to Sona.

Blushing, she got up and spoke to Shinra-sempai.

"Tsubaki, I'm leaving you in charge with the rest of the work."

"Yes."

"And Reika-san. He isn't yours."

Kaichou said as she picked the blue chess pieces from her desk and placed them in her school bag which she carried.

"I'll take this chance and meet your sister."

As she walked over towards me and Phoenix-sempai, her face had the usual tired yet serious look. As I tried to break my arm free from sempai's grip, I bowed to everyone and left with Kaichou and Phoenix-sempai.

While walking out towards the gate, on my left side was the schools student council president, Sona Sitri. On my right side, one of the schools great Onee-sama's, Reika Phoenix. I have to say, even if I'm getting death glares from all the student's I'm passing, I'm pretty happy. It's like I've got three older sisters! Not to mention, I like both Phoenix-sempai and Kaichou.

* * *

'I'll kill him!'

A certain blonde haired boy was shedding tears as he sent angry stares at Saikou who was walking with Kaichou and Reika.

"Saji-kun! What are you doing? We've got work to do and here you are just staring out the window."

"S-Shinra-sempai, sorry. I'll get back to work."

Walking off, Tsubaki walked to where he was standing and looked down, smiling at her friend and master who has finally shown interest in a male.

"Good luck Sona."

She whispered as she walked back to the student council room.

* * *

Reaching the gates, I noticed Onee-san wearing a red skirt, with a matching blouse that had frills on it. Her teal hair swaying in the wind, as she waved to us.

While walking towards her, I felt my scar tingle. As I reached for my shoulder, I looked around, but I didn't see anyone suspicious.

Noticing what I was doing, Sona, Reika, and Onee-san all stared at me with a concerned expression.

A few minutes later, the three of them felt something or someone powerful arrive in town.

Reaching Onee-san, I spoke.

"Onee-san! Shall we go home?"

"Yes, by the way. Not on Reika-san, but another beauty aswell? Aren't you the playboy!"

As the three laughed, I just sighed and looked forward as we walked.

Not noticing that I was walking ahead of the girls, I became lost in though.

'This feeling...it's a powerful fallen angel. Not only that, it's a familiar feeling. Wonder if that's why my scar was acting up earlier.'

As I stopped and waiting for the girls to catch up, I looked to the sky.

Ah, it'll rain soon. ...How can a beautiful day like today...be ruined by rain. Come to think of it, it was raining _that_ day too, wasn't it.

* * *

**Reika Phoenix - Ruval Phoenix, Rento Phoenix, Raiser Phoenix, Reika Phoenix, Ravel Phoenix.**

**3 older brothers, with Ravel being her younger sister.**

**I'll detail more about his older sister and Reika in the upcoming chapters.**

**PS: Rias knows about her arranged marriage, but is just hiding it for now. Raiser will appear in the upcoming chapters. **


	2. A Battle and A Loss

As I was changing clothes in my room, I could hear the girls talking. They were...loud to say the least. Especially Kaichou, whose usually calm and reserved. I could hear her, along with Phoenix-sempai going, 'Oh my!'. I actually heard Phoenix-sempai scream, 'Kyaa!'. I can only imagine what their talking about.

In the living room, was my older sister, Kaichou and Phoenix-sempai. Talking about god knows what.

As I finished changing, I headed towards the living room. I had my hair up in the usual ponytail, golden yellow tank top with black athletic pants with flames on the bottoms on both legs.

"S-s-s-so cute."

Getting to the living room, I saw both Phoenix-sempai and Kaichou with stars in their eyes as they looked through an old picture book.

"O-Onee-san! Why did you bring that out!"

"Oh? I though I'd show off how cute you were when we were younger."

'I thought she said she left that book at grandma and grandpa's!'

After I thought that, I spoke to the them both.

"Phoenix-sempai, Kaichou. Do either of you want a drink?"

Looking up from the picture album, Phoenix-sempai had drool coming out from the side of her mouth as Kaichou stared at me, stars still in her eyes.

After cleaning and fixing their looks, they both nodded before Phoenix-sempai spoke.

"Saikou-kun, remember what I asked you to call me when were not at school?"

Onee-san and Kaichou both looked on curiously.

"R-Reika...can I get you a drink?"

"Good! I'll take tea if I may."

"Alright. What about you Kaichou?"

As if acting on her jealousy, she replied, her cheeks slightly pink.

"P-Please call me S-Sona while were not at school or a school function. And I'll take tea aswell."

'I won't lose!'

Kaichou, what happened to your usual demeanor?

Shaking my head, I walked into the kitchen as my sister showed a mischievous smile.

"So both of you like my little brother? It's useless to hide it."

Both, Reika and Sona blushed as they looked away, trying to avoid her gaze.

"I see. Haha, I don't plan on giving him to either of you!~"

"W-What!?"

Reika was the first one to speak as she snapped her head back.

"I-I knew it! Rias was right, I have to beat his sister and Reika!"

As they both got up, they shouted in sync.

"I won't lose!"

As I was in the kitchen making tea for everyone, I still felt my scar tingle.

'What is going on!? It's been going off all day.'

While thinking about that, I brought the tea to the table everyone was sitting around in the living room.

"Here you go, S-Sona, Reika. Onee-san I made some for you aswell. I hope you don't mind me leaving. I missed out on my jog this morning, as I had woken up late."

Hearing me say that, Reika and Sona both showed worried expressions.

Reika learned over towards Sona as she whispered.

'That power from earlier is still out there right now...'

'Yeah, I know. What should we do?'

Sona replied as they both looked at me with worry in their eyes before my sister spoke up.

"It's alright. Avoid the area near the mall. Come back immediately once your done. It's going to get cold later, I don't want you to get a chill."

"Alright."

"How are the weights?"

"I've already tripled the amount from when we were with Grandpa."

The two girls wondering what my sister and I were talking about, as they both sipped their tea.

"Alright. That's spot on, just like Oji-san had predicted. Your doing good."

"Yes, I'll be back Onee-san. Reika, Sona, I hope you enjoy your stay here while talking to Onee-san. If your still here when I get back, I'll make dinner for us."

Saying that I left, and started running towards the park.

'Ah, I'll take a shortcut through the parking lot of the mall. Wonder why Onee-san said to avoid it. Oh well, taking a quick look can't hurt.'

* * *

As my little brother left, I, Erika Toushi, went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Coming back, both of the girls were talking to each other.

I could hear their whispering as I walked closer.

'What are you doing? Telling him to call you by your name! Your the student council president! You can't have a lover, let alone a boyfriend! Your the '_role model_' of the student body!'

Reika was leaning over towards Sona who was still blushing from her crush calling her by name.

'It's fine isn't it? He isn't yours. Wh-"

"What are you two whispering about?"

I spoke to them as I sat down.

After the both of them replying with the word, 'nothing' and avoiding eye contact, I looked out the window and saw three more girls walking in front of our house, losing sight of them as they walked past the view.

I felt them coming to the door, but I didn't hear a knock or the doorbell. Instead, they were talking amongst themselves.

Turning back to the two girls, Sona-san spoke.

"Umm. One of the reasons I wanted to meet you was to ask about Saikou."

Opening my eyes wide at her question, I sighed and got up.

"Alright. I'll tell you, give me a few minutes."

I replied, as I walked into the kitchen to grab more tea cups.

'Jeez, Saikou, you sure have some interesting friends. Though I half expected you to get the attention of the devils in town.'

While I continued thinking, I walked back in the living room placing down the cups.

'At least they don't seem like they have any evil intentions. At least I want to believe so.'

Walking to the door, I opened it to see the three beautiful girls I saw through the window earlier standing their talking to each other before looking towards me.

"U-Umm..."

One of the three girls with long, black hair tied in a ponytail tried speaking, but didn't.

'She's! Wait, no. She's not fully fallen, shes a devil and a fallen angel?'

As I thought that, I stared at her with wide eyes before speaking.

"Hello there. How can I help you?"

Reika-san and Sona-san, who both seemed to recognize the voice, jumped up and walked over to see who it was. After coming over, Reika-san spoke.

"Akeno? Rias? Tsubaki?"

Staring at the three of them with her usual expression, Sona followed after Reika spoke.

"Why are you three here? Tsubaki, is the council work done?"

The one with split bangs and blue rimmed glasses replied.

"Yes Kaichou. I've sent everyone home and asked them to be ready."

"Alright. Rias, Akeno. Why are the both of you here?"

"I was just showing Akeno here. It seems she was worried about earlier, and wanted to find out if it was her fault or not. I myself, am heading across the street to Ise and Asia's. I needed to give them the schedule for this weekend."

"I see."

As I was getting cold from standing in the open door, I spoke up.

"Alright. Everyone who's staying, please come in. It'll be quite cold later tonight, and is already getting chilly."

As I spoke, two of the girls that were standing outside walked in. The crimson haired girl, who I heard was called Rias, started to walk away. I stopped her as I spoke.

"I'm just like him you know...I don't like fallen angels at all, but..."

As I was talking, she turned around and stared at me with worry in her eyes.

"But...when I look her, Akeno I think her name was, I don't feel any hatred. I'm sure he'll be able to accept it."

As the other girls had already walked in and sat down in the living room, Rias walked towards me and spoke softly.

"I hope so too. It seems shes attracted to him. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened."

"As I said, everything will be alright."

"Thank you."

After thanking me, she walked off, across the road to the Hyoudou's house. Turning around myself, I walked in and closed the door. I thought to myself as I went towards the living room.

'I would hope he can accept it. She is older than him. So you made another older girl fall for you, do you like older girls that much? Heh, I shouldn't have spoiled you so much.'

Reaching the living room, the four girls were sitting on the couch behind the table. Akeno and Tsubaki already poured themselves some tea. I sat down in the chair to the side of table as I spoke.

"First off is introductions. My name is Erika Toushi. Saikou's older sister, were not related by blood though. I was adopted before he was born."

I said as I reached for my cup of tea before speaking again.

"I can tell by your aura's that you four aren't humans. Reika-san, Sona-san, your both devils aren't you?"

Looking surprised, Reika spoke first.

"I'm Reika Phoenix. A high class devil from the house of Phoenix, with the rank of Duke. It's nice to meet you Erika-san."

"I'm Sona Sitri. Also a high class devil. I'm from the house of Sitri, rank of Prince. Pleasure to meet you Erika-san."

"My name is Tsubaki Shinra. I'm Sona's queen, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Akeno Himejima. I'm Rias Gremory's Queen. It's nice to meet you."

"Hoho~ What is this I sense? Why does everyone here have something for _my _little brother?"

Not knowing how to react, Reika blushed along with Sona and Akeno, while Tsubaki just coughed as she picked her cup up.

"Alright then. Reika-san, and probably you three too. Your here because you want to know about my little brother right?"

All of them shook their heads. Akeno, began to pay the most attention.

'I-I...I want to know about him. I want to be able to think it'll be alright if and when he finds out about me...'

Akeno thought to herself as Erika took another sip of her tea before getting up.

"Let me grab some coffee, it'll be a long story."

After heading to the kitchen, she poured herself coffee as she sensed the power from earlier getting stronger and stronger.

'It's getting a little too strong...Many different powers are starting to appear at the mall...I hope he'll be alright.'

Walking back, she sat down and began to speak...

"It's a long story, get comfortable."

As I took a sip of my coffee, I began to speak...

"It all started one night. The night our grandparents came down to visit us. They had just left to get some things we needed for dinner, when _they_ showed up..."

_"Were from the government. May we come in and speak with you?"_

_A group of men and women all in business suits. They looked to be in their mid twenties early thirties, and there were around 6 of them in total. I noticed a few people outside that had clothe of the church on.  
_

_"Ah, please come in. It must be important for you to come here in person."_

_Father said as he lead the group in. The last on that came in, closed the door and locked it._

_My mother, who was in the kitchen at the time, told me to stand beside my little brother. She herself walked beside father as she spoke._

_"How can we help you?"_

_The older man in the middle stepped forward first and spoke. His voice was chilling, Saikou was shaking as I held his hand._

_"First off, this is the Toushi residence, is it not?"_

_My father was the one to reply, as my mother must have noticed something was wrong, she had her hands behind her back, lightly waving for me and Saikou to leave the room._

_"It is. Again, how can we help you?"_

_"Ah, I just wanted to make sure. You see,"_

_In the middle of his sentence, he along with the rest of the men and women, grew wings from their back. They were ranging from 4 wings to 10 wings. Ugly black feathers filled the room._

_"You see, we were ordered to take out anyone who has power that could interfere with Kokabiel-sama, Valefor-sama, and Onoskelis-sama's plans. And your family, more precisely, your family's bloodline, sometimes produces a member with a colossal amount of lifeforce."_

_As my father started backing away with mother, the man looked at us, more precisely, Saikou._

_"Just like that young boy."_

_After he said that, father made his fists glow purple while mother quickly turned around and yelled at me to quickly take Saikou and run._

_"It's no use. Yes, you have quite a large amount of lifeforce, but that boy, if he could use his right now, not even I, an 8 winged fallen would be able to pierce his body. And that would make our leaders quite upset."_

_The old man sighed as he, along with the rest of the fallen created spears and swords of light, each of them a different color._

_"Now, I'll have you die old man. __Yurieke, take care of the kids."_

_As I turned around with Saikou, we started running towards the backdoor at the end of the hallway. While we were running, I heard sounds that made me shiver. Dad and mom were fighting the fallen angels, but I knew, I could feel, that they wouldn't make it. I was already shivering, holding back my tears. I had to be strong for my little brother._

_"Now now, Kiddies. I'll have you stop running."_

_The older looking woman, that had 8 disgusting wings and orange hair had thrown several spears in front of us. Stopping us in our tracks._

_As I turned around with Saikou, I quickly tried covering his eyes. I think he saw what happened._

_The sight of several spears and swords stabbing and slashing at my parents. Impaling them to the wall, blood staining their shirts._

_I was already shaking, tears were starting to come out. I was so scared that I couldn't even move anymore. Saikou's warm little hand, I couldn't even feel it._

_"Ah, their gruesome as always, don't worry. If you just stay still, I promise I won't make it hurt. I rather hate killing children."_

_"Yurieke, hurry up and kill them. We need to head to the next house, I've got the teleportation ready."_

_"I got it, Paimon-san."_

_As the older lady came towards us, I dropped to my knees._

_"I promise, I won't let you feel pain, young one."_

_The lady said as she created a glowing pink sword and brought it up._

_As it swung down, I remember I looked towards Saikou who let go of my hand and pushed me to the right, out of the way of the slash._

_"You! I told you I would make it painless! Why did you push her out of the way?! Now your burned and will most likely die painfully. Dam brat, suffer then."_

_Saikou had pushed me out of the way, himself, narrowly escaping his body chopped in half from his shoulder down. But the sword was so close, it's aura had grazed him, burning him as he fell atop of me._

_I couldn't even scream, or move to protect him. I was paralyzed by the fear._

_Seconds later, her sword disappeared and was replaced by a spear. As she pointed it down at us, the front door been blown off its hinges, knocking down one of the fallen angels. Grandma and Grandpa had arrived, I believe Saikou fainted from the injury as soon as they opened the door._

_"Who are you old people? You shouldn't have came in here, now we can't let you live your last years out."_

_The one who I guess was the leader spoke to them. But, I remember from their expressions, that they weren't even paying attention to the fallen angels. Grandma vanished and appeared beside me. By then, I had managed to grab hold on Saikou and hold him in my arms. Not being able to hold back my tears, I tightly held onto Saikou while my eyes were turning red._

_"It'll be alright now my dear. Just close your eyes."_

_Grandma had told me that, but I just couldn't. I was staring behind her. The woman who attacked me looked like she was about to burst with anger. She created swords in both her hands, and spears had floated above her head._

_As she swung at Grandma's back, I flinched and my eyes closed._

_When I opened them, Grandma was still looking at me with warm soft eyes. The fallen angel women was on the other side of the room, laying against the wall, her wings were in the hands of Grandpa. His whole body was covered in a light blue aura._

_"Here child, Give Grandma your hand. I'll carry Saikou. Walk with me, you don't need to see what's about to happen."_

_I handed her the fainted Saikou, and grabbed her hand. Helping me to my feet, she lead me out the back door._

_I looked back to see Grandpa holding even more wings in his hands._

_His face was scary, as I heard the voice of the leader._

_"Y-You! What are you old people!? How can two humans how such monstrous strength?!"_

_His yell was the last thing I heard before my legs finally gave way. I fell back only for Grandpa to catch me. I fainted shortly after..._

"After that happened, Grandma and Grandpa took us to their house. Over the years, Grandpa taught him how to control his lifeforce while teaching him basic Taijutsu. Since he didn't have any magic what so ever, Grandma focused on me. She taught me mainly healing magic. I know a few offensive spells, but I'm better at defense. After he turned 17, myself and Saikou left their house and moved here. With the little money our parents had left, we bought this 1 floor house, which was plenty big enough for us. But...ever since that night, whenever a fallen angel appeared near us, his shoulder would always act up, and every time, I...I just feel terrible. If I wasn't scared, I could have ran past those spears and arrived outside. We might've escaped. It's my fault he got the scar."

Sona handed me a tissue as I continued.

"He absolutely hates fallen angels and angels. Basically anything to do with the church. He use to believe, as did I, that if anything happened to us, God would send angels to protect us. When nothing came, he lost all faith, and when we were with Grandma and Grandpa, he started to only believe in strength. ...Reika-san."

Hearing her name called, she didn't know what to do.

"I want to thank you, ever since he met you, he's become brighter and open. He would always keep to himself, wouldn't talk to anyone but me and family. When he started school, after a few weeks, all he ever talked about was you."

Blushing, she didn't know how to reply. I took a sip of coffee and looked towards Akeno-san.

"Akeno-san. I also hate fallen angels."

Staring at me, Akeno started to shake a little.

"But, when I look at you, I don't feel even an ounce of hatred or anger. Instead, I feel, strangely calm. I'm sure, that if and when you decide the time is right to tell Saikou about yourself, everything will be alright. I'm sure he would accept you."

As she was about to reply, thunder and lightning loudly sounded throughout the town as it started to rain.

'Rain...fitting.'

Looking out the window at the dark clouds, I felt a strong, dark and disgusting aura appear at the mall. Looking at the girls, two of them noticed it aswell.

As I coughed, Reika-san spoke, the sky lighting up as lightning dances.

"Sona..."

"Yes. Erika-san, please excuse us. Akeno, Tsubaki."

Akeno and Tsubaki, both just now feeling the auras, looked at Sona.

"Fallen Angels..."

"And their appearing at the mall..."

They both spoke as they looked at Sona.

"Yeah. Erika-san, thank you for the tea."

Sona and the rest of the girls began walking towards the door.

"Please Wait."

As they stopped and turned around, I spoke again.

"I have a feeling Saikou might be in trouble...Let me come with you."

As they looked at each other in thought, Reika-san walked towards me.

"Alright, but promise me, you won't do anything. I know you hate fallen angels, but, if you attack this one, I doubt we'll survive."

"She's right."

Sona came up next to her.

"Alright."

Thunder and Lightning, roaring through the sky, as if someone's controlling it. Controlling it, letting people know something is happening.

As we walked out the door, we teleported to outside the malls parking lot.

...Getting their, what we saw...shocked Reika, Sona, Tsubaki and Akeno.

* * *

*Boom!*

Thunder could be heard, as it starting spiting rain.

Dark clouds off in the distance lighted up as lightning riled up inside them.

As I, Saikou, continued to walk through the parking lot of the mall, I didn't see anyone. It was completely desolate.

I thought, 'Maybe there's someone inside?' as I walked to the huge glass entrance. Looking inside, I got nowhere. There was still, no one there.

What happened here? I know Onee-san told me to stay away, but my curiosity got the better of me.

Where is everybody? It's around 7:30 right now, usually, there'd still be people coming and going here... Some people even eating dinner here.

Turning around, I started to head towards the middle of the lot again, losing myself in thoughts of Reika and Kaichou.

I wonder if So...Kaichou and Reika are actually going to stay. Thinking back, when I started eating lunch with Reika, she'd always take food from my lunch. Heh, she'll most likely stay.

Though Reika most likely will just to eat my cooking, I wonder if Kaichou will. Maybe she won't like what I make...

As I continued walking through the parking lot, I could feel the rain starting to heavier, the thunder getting louder.

Walking towards the end of the parking lot, my scar started acting up moments before a cold voice was heard.

"Did the barrier not work? It's suppose to keep humans from entering here."

Turning around, I looked straight at a tall, older looking man who was wearing black clothes.

"Well, I'll get rid of it before before Kokabiel-sama or Ruax-sama gets here."

He started walking closer as I stood there, staring at him, trying to control the anger that was building.

'...Kokabiel...'

As he stopped directly in front of me, looking down at me as he spoke.

"I'll make it painless."

As the rain didn't show any signs of stopping, the man created a sword in his left hand. Lifting his arm up, he spoke again, his brow raised.

"What? You too afraid to move, boy?"

Bringing his sword down, it stopped on my left shoulder.

"WHAT?!"

Still controlling my anger and hatred, I spoke up, my right hand grabbing his sword that cut my shirt.

"Your wings, I'll shred them, feather by feather."

Bringing my head up, staring directly in his eyes, he quickly jumped back.

'Wh-What is he? Right as he looked in in my eyes, I-I felt like wounded animal be stared at by a hungry lion...no this presence was much, much bigger and fearsome...it felt more like a dragon...'

"Guess I better get serious then!"

The man spoke out, his voice still cold, but fear could be heard in it.

Out from his back, 6 black, feathery wings grew.

Seeing that, I kicked the ground, flying forward directly at him.

Before he could even react, I sent my right knee deep into his stomach, sending him flying back as he coughed blood.

Bouncing along the ground a ways, he finally stopped. As he struggled to get back to his knees, he stared directly at me.

"How does it feel? The feeling of fear, anger. I wonder if I should find your family, and kill them, let them die by the hands of a human."

Creating spears above his head, he replied.

"Fear? No. Why would I, a fallen angel, be afraid of a human?"

Putting his hand towards me, he smirked as he continued.

"Anger? Yes. To be touched by a lowly human, Disgraceful."

Several spears flying through the rain, heading straight for me. The spears I didn't block with my hand, hit my body before they just fell and disappeared.

"How does it feel to have your magic be nothing against me, a lowly human?"

After saying that, I vanished.

"Where'd you go! I'll show you my power! The power of a 6 winged fallen! I was blessed by Kokabiel-sama!"

"Your wings. The disgusting black wings of a filthy angel. I'll destroy them for you."

I spoke as I appeared behind the fallen angel. Hearing my voice, he quickly jumped forwards before flying up.

As he flew up, he looked down at me, his eyes opening wide as he realized I held 4 of his wings. The pain finally settling in, he slowly fell to the ground, and wreathed in agony.

As I was walking towards him, I took off the band that was holding my hair in a ponytail and took off my tank top that was ripped.

Walking towards him, rain started to pour down and thunder started roaring in the clouds, lighting up the darkness from the clouds and the parking lot.

Reaching him, I grabbed his neck and lifted him up.

"It seems you still have some life in you."

Throwing him towards a light pole, I walked over towards him as he struggled, grabbing the light pole trying to get up.

"What are you!?"

He yelled out in fear.

"A lowly human, like you said."

As I focused aura into my right fist, I punched him in his stomach. With his eyes rolling back, he fell forward. Grabbing his last 2 wings, stopping him from hitting the ground, I ripped them off. Right as he hit the ground another voice was heard as I felt something pierce my lower back.

"A lowly human would have died, Toushi-kun."

Reaching up after I threw the wings to the ground, I gripped the dark purple spear that pierced me. Pulling it out, I quickly covered my body in my Touki, which stopped the bleeding as I turned around looked towards the direction of the voice.

As the thunder and lightning continued on without a care, a figure appeared under one of the lights.

It belonged to an a young boy around my age. He had black hair, and was wearing pants with a black shirt under a trench coat. As I walked closer to him, 10 black wings grew from his back as he spoke.

"I've come on orders of Kokabiel-sama to retrieve the man you just killed. If I were to see you, I was to leave you alone. But, after seeing what you did to my friend here, I think I'll play with you a little bit."

Walking closer to him, I started to feel pain from the whole in my lower chest.

Seeing my body covered in a blue aura, the man spoke with joy.

"Good! It seems you've learned how to control your lifeforce! You've got a decent fighting spirit aswell. A normal human would have died, a high class devil would have died instantly from that spear aswell. I applaud you."

As he vanished from in front of me, I heard his voice behind me, shocking me.

'What speed!'

"Such a rich amount. The density would rival a certain devils. I guarantee, if you and him meet, both of you would get along greatly. That is, if you meet of course."

Swinging my left elbow back, I turned around hoping to hit him.

Feeling a hand touch my right shoulder, I heard his voice behind me once again.

"I say that of course, because your lifeforce. Even if you died and a devil tried to reincarnate you, I doubt you'd become a devil. Instead, well, I don't exactly know what would happen."

As the rain continued to fall down, I jumped forward and turned around.

"I don't want to listen to a fallen angel."

Smiling at me, the fallen one introduced himself as he created a spear in his hand.

"My name is Ruax."

Hearing him finish, I charged at him, jumping and kicking towards the side of his chest. As he easily blocked the kick with hie left hand, he sighed.

"Is this all? Even if I just became a 10 winged angel, I'm nothing compared to Kokabiel-sama."

As I fell to my feet, I quickly jumped back, hearing him speak again.

"You have a nice look in your eyes. Your presence is huge and fearsome. But, it's nothing if you can't even hurt me with your attacks. Though I say that, you did break a few bones in my hand and arm with that kick."

"And I'll break a lot more before I'm done with you!"

After I spoke, I rushed him again.

Making his spear disappear, he stood there. Blocking my attacks while he spoke.

"I'll tell you something interesting about the night your family was killed."

Hearing him say that, I almost lost control of my anger as I continued to attack him.

"Woah now. Just saying that gave your attacks more power? I wonder what'll happen when I tell you this next part."

Jumping back, I realized my breath was heavier, as I listened to what Ruax was about to say.

"The night your parents died. The group that was in charge of that area were suppose to leave your family alone. But, they didn't receive that order, and killed your parents and almost got you and your sister."

As he laughed he walked towards me and spoke again.

"How does that feel?! Your parents weren't suppose to die! Due to a mistake, your family was killed!"

As he reached me, he was still laughing.

Where's the humor?

Where's the funny part?

My family was great! Mom and Dad didn't deserve to die?

Where's the humor in that?

I found myself laughing, which surprised Ruax who spoke up.

"See? Even you find it funny! Well, fun times over."

Saying that, he leaned slightly while sending his leg towards my head.

Bringing my left arm up blocking the kick, I continued laughing. Touki started gushing out from my body, the rain seemed like it wanted to avoid me by all means.

"What? How much energy do you have left? I put quite a bit into that kick."

Looking up at him, I stopped laughing. Quickly, I grabbed his leg, and threw him back.

Landing on his feet, he had a serious look on his face as he smiled.

Walking towards him slowly, the touki that was escaping my body started to condense, adding to the amount already clad on me.

Jumping forward, he did the same.

As we reached each other, we both received a punch to the face.

"Hahaha! Yes! Make me bring out more of my power!"

"Shut up!"

As we both yelled, we jumped back, and charged again.

As we met up, our punches and kicks blew the rain away. Sending punches and received them. We both started bleeding, myself more so then him.

Every time we jumped back and charged again, the pavement below us cracked and distorted. Light poles that were scattered around were destroyed. The entrance to the mall shattered when we met in front of it.

As we charged once again, he was slightly faster then me as his punch reached me before mine did him. As I was sent flying back, into the middle of the parking lot. As I finally stopped rolling, I managed to get up. Blood pouring out from my mouth, the hole from his spear bleeding through the thick amount of touki I had covering it.

"Getting tired already?"

"You don't look so good yourself."

I managed to reply back to his words. Looking at him, He was in the same condition as me, thought he could stand with ease.

As he walked up to me, he started pouring his energy into his left hand, creating a spear.

"Saikou!"

"Saikou-kun!"

Familiar voices were heard as he approached me.

Ruax looking to the side, sighed as he spoke.

"Devils? Great, I was told not to interfere with the devils here."

Looking back at me, my fist met with his face knocking him back a few feet.

Guess I didn't put enough power behind the punch, I'm sorry dad, mom. Seems like I might be joining you soon...

I thought to myself as I fell back to the ground, the touki that was covering my body was slowly disappearing.

Ruax, who was knocked back and fell, slowly got up leaning on his spear.

As a giant ball of fire flew towards him, he dodged to the side.

After regaining his balance, Ruax created a magic circle under his feet.

"Saikou Toushi. Get stronger quickly, Kokabiel-sama will be arriving in this town in the near future. If you want to get your revenge, he was the one who sent the group to your hometown."

After those words, he left, vanished as the magic circle glowed.

As I could hear footsteps splashing the water that had accumulated on the ground, several people ran straight to me.

I could hear Onee-san, Phoenix-sempai, and Kaichou's voices calling my name before I fainted from blood loss and fatigue.

* * *

As I, Erika, finally reached my brother who was just fighting a fallen angel, I almost lost myself seeing the amount of blood coming from a hole on his lower back.

Using my magic, I tried to close the hole, but it didn't work. Akeno-san quickly came beside me and covered the hole in ice, effectively stopping blood from gushing out.

"Please don't die on me! Don't die!"

Tears rolling down my face, I didn't care about anything else.

My little brother, the little brother who use to cling to me all the time, the little brother who I grew to love, is laying in a pool of his own blood. His hair matted to his neck and the ground from the rain. His chest with bruises all over it.

"Please don't die! Wake up!"

He's not waking up.

"Please!"

Reaching for his neck, I didn't feel a pulse.

Trying my magic again, it still did not work.

"Why?! Why won't it work!?"

Both Akeno-san and Tsubaki-san just stood there, holding back their tears before Reika-san spoke up.

"We can save him."

Turning around, I looked at Reika-san, tears mixing with the rain as I stared at her nodding my head.

Not moving from his side, Reika-san went to his other side and pulled out a chess piece from her pocket.

"You know what this is?"

Shaking my head, I just sat their staring at his lifeless body.

"I'll explain later then."

As Reika-san put the chess piece on his chest, she stood up and chanted.

"I, Reika Phoenix of the Phoenix House, Command you, Saikou Toushi. I command you to come back, and serve me as _my_ devil! Rejoice! For you shall have a new life!"

While she was saying that, my brow twitched a little as a yellow crest appeared underneath my little brother. After a few moments, Reika-san spoke up again, her voice confused and panicked.

"What? What happened?!"

"What?"

I asked her, my voice now panicked.

"My queen piece wasn't enough, and he can't take anymore of my pieces!"

As I heard her, I didn't understand was she was talking about, but, I did understand that he wasn't coming back unless a miracle occurred.

"Sona? Your pocket's glowing."

Tsubaki-san said as Sona-san's pocket caught her attention.

As Sona reached down into her pocket, she pulled out three pawn pieces that glowed.

Holding them in her palm, she looked shocked.

"Why don't we share him Reika-san. It seems these pieces are reacting to him."

Reika-san's face had the look of anger and jealousy as she thought about the option.

"Fine. Just do it quickly, I don't like the fact that Saikou-kun is almost completely dead right now."

As Sona agreed, she quickly walked up to Saikou-kuns body, placing the chess pieces on it.

As she chanted a similar chant, the pieces disappeared into his chest.

As both girls released a sigh of relief, Sona spoke.

"Now, let's take him home and heal his wounds."

"I-Is.. Will he be alright now?"

I asked in desperation.

"Yes, he just needs to heal up, though I say that, looks like his lifeforce is tending to his wounds right now. We just need to use our magic to close the hole."

Tears started rolling down my face in relief.

He's alright.

As I saw Akeno-san and Tsubaki-san trying to pick him up, I laughed as I realized he still had his weighted seals on.

AS I touched his forehead, I released the seals, though it still didn't help the two queens.

"What is his body made of?"

Tsubaki-san asked as she blushed while getting a good sight of his thick chest. Akeno-san was staring at it with hungry eyes for a moment before looking away.

"It'll be alright Akeno-san."

I said to her, as we gathered around Reika-san and Sona-san and teleported to our house...

* * *

**Next chapter, introducing Sona's peerage and Rias's peerage. A different kind of devils job, Meet the Phoenix's!**

**After then next chapter, canon starting with the beginning of the marriage(Raiser comes to the ORC to see Rias).**

**I redid this chapter 4 times.**

**Sangai-Havoc did this idea before me, his story's called Between Water and the Phoenix. I've read it and it's really good.**

**Updated Harem?: Sona&Reika, Akeno, Tsubaki, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka**


End file.
